Forgotten Lies
by Julia Leonard
Summary: Severus' girlfriend from his school days comes back to see him. Voldemort is back, and Lucius Malfoy wants his promotion...
1. Time

Forgotten Lies

Chapter One

Snape's office is a small shadowy room lined with shelves that hold hundreds of bottles and glass jars in which slimey animal and plant parts float in various colored potions. In one corner, there stands a cupboard full of potion ingredients. In the middle of the room is a desk piled neatly with papers and books. Two chairs sit on the opposite side of the desk. You find Snape sitting behind his desk and going over some papers.

He looks up and sneers, "Yes..?" he says quitely.

Looks at him with **big **eyes and one of those 'I'm-so-excited-i'm-gonna-burst-smiles' on her face.

"ssssssssss....SEVVIE!!!!!!!!!" With that, she lundged at Professor Snape and tackled him to the ground, his papers flying in every direction.

Snape stood up and pulled Azura off of him. He took a minute to compose himself, quite angry at being knocked over, and his face was distorted in rage.

"Never do **that** again." he said, trying to control his anger.

He had almost been done grading those papers, and now they were everywhere. He waved his wand once and the papers piled themselves neatly into two disordered stacks on his desk. He then looked up, still slightly angry at Azura.

"What do you want?" he said coldly, not entirely fond of his past.

She looked up at him. A lustful sorrow in her eyes.  
"That night...On Halloween...All those years ago...When..." She paused. "When James and Lily were...murdered...You weren't there...I'd heard that you tried to leave the Death Eaters...I heard that you were tortured...I...Severus..." She leaned against him and started to cry. "I thought they'd killed you...I thought I'd never see you again...I...Oh God...Severus...."

She stood against him, weeping.

Snape had been attempting to organize the mess of papers on his desk, but stopped aburptly at the mention of Halloween. He stood to face her, and than felt her lean against him. His dark eyes seemed to glaze over for a minute as if far away, but he snapped out of it almost immediately.

"Don't be stupid." he replied quietly, not really wanting to admit it as the truth. "I got away...I'm here aren't I?" he turned her to face him as he said this; he talked quietly, most of the anger gone from his voice.

She sniffled a little. "Yeah...You're right...As usual." She let a small smile grace her lips. "I just...I haven't seen you for so many years....I've missed you...."

Snape let go of her, lost for words. He had never been an affectionate person, and had not really considered all those years before. He gave a bit of a bewildered look, but than came to his senses.

"I have not seen you for quite a while either.." he said finally, ignoring her last sentence, not knowing what else to say.

"I...I came back to see you again, of course, but...I also..." She paused, slightly uncomfortable about mentioning this. "I found a way to get rid of the Dark Mark..."

Snape tilted his head to the side a little at her last remark.

"How?" he asked.

It seemed to him to be almost physically impossible, and even if it was, he didn't think he could go through with such a thing.

"Just hold still..." She started to push his sleeve up, revealing the mark.

She pecked his cheek.

"Don't worry, it'll be all better now..."

She took out her wand. It was a yew wand, 9 inches and a unicorn hair core. She spoke quietly, but distinctively.

"Erdromsrom...."

A light emmitted from her wand and encircled Severus' arm.

Snape quickly pulled his arm from her gentle touch.

"No! I can't ..." he murmed almost inaudibly.

She stood back with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Severus...Relax...Or it won't work...I'm using my own energy to do this for you...Remember the sacrifices I've made for you and trust me..."

Snape retreated to a corner, clutching his left forearm tightly.

"I cannot do this Azura, and I have my reasons, although you may not completely understand...but it is...nice...of you...to try and help me.." He spoke these words clearly, but stumbled over the last few. He had always had a hard time when offered any type of help.

"If that's what you want...I just want you to be happy...After all I saw you go through in school..." She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. "I still love you Severus...And I always will..."

With that, she kissed him, trying desperatly to not make him uncomfortable.

Snape nodded his head slightly, but when she came up to kiss him, he backed off just a bit.

"No..." he pushed her away as gently as he could. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into. I do not want you to get hurt..." he replied. He had something to tell her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.


	2. Marks

Forgotten Lies

Chapter Two

"Severus...What's wrong?...I'm sorry...I'm being selfish again..." She turned around and walked slowly away from him, not intending to leave, just to think. "I...I wish I could've helped you...Saved you from Lucius and Voldemort...I wish I could've done more..."

Snape looked up uncomfortably, almost flinching, as she spoke the Dark Lord's name.

"Azura ..don't say that ..your not being selfish ..it's just something that I have brought upon myself..that I must tell you..because I can not risk losing you..." He said few words quietly...almost afarid to admit it.

She turned around and looked into his eyes. "What ever you need to tell me, I'll listen...Don't worry. And don't fear for me...I can't die, remember? Well, I CAN, but I just come back anyway..." She smiled a little and draped an arm around his neck.

Snape almost let a bit of a smile cross his face, which had not happened in years, despite of his discomfort. He took her hand from his shoulder in his.

"I must tell you...that I was tortured for a reason...it was punishment for trying to leave, but then I swore my allegiance again...but for only one reason...to help. I've joined the Order...and I've become a spy, thats the only reason I bare this mark..." he urgently whispered to her, with his last words he took a hand off of hers and clutched his left forearm as if to emphasize his point..

She smiled at him. "I thought that might be the reason. If you'd like more help...I'm here for you..." She cupped her hand over his which clutched his arm. "You're not the only one who still has it..."

"Azura, you do not need to keep it for me...it is a hidious thing, and I regret being the reason that you bear it..." he spoke softly, leaning forward slightly to look into her eyes..

"Don't worry about it. I can't get rid of mine anyway, so I've become quite fond of it." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "When this is over...I wanna get married and have a family, Severus..."

"I see no end in sight...Azura, but maybe someday there will be one..." He wraped his arms around her and kissed her back, all the while wondering if he was exactly capable of having a family; he had never been quite fond of kids.

"I'm sure there'll be one...Maybe I should go fight...I always could beat Tom up...He was always pissed cause I'd use physical arts instead of magic when we dueled, and I always won." She leaned against him. "I think I should fight...One blast of a Fire Burst and they'll all go to hell." She looked up at him and smiled.

He gave a concerned look.."That might not be the best idea at the moment. Right now you should focus on staying safe...no matter how immortal you are..." he said this sternly but gave the slightest smile at his last remark..

"ok...You're no fun Sevvie..." Her face turned serious. "I really should fight though...Not just for you, but for my Godson as well..."

"There is no need for you to fight, and get killed again...you should not have been involved in this fight in the first place, I feel that it is my fault that you are. I can't understand why you followed me into it..." he replied..Snape looked her in the eyes as he said this.

"Because I love you. And I don't want you to get hurt...I'll never forgive any of them for what they did to you. Especially not Lucius...I have a hunch that he's even marked his own son..."

Snape turned away, and began pacing the room shaking his head slightly.

"The things people do for love..." he muttered inaudibily to himself, he found it quite a foolish emotion, yet he himself surrendered to its power. "Lucius would mark his whole family, just so he could have a traitorless line.." Snape remarked..

"...You do know about all the terrible things he's done to Draco, don't you? The reason he always wears dark clothes and why he never shows anything but his head and neck..."


End file.
